The present invention relates to a rotating blade for a turbomachine; a compressor stage or a turbine stage of a gas turbine having at least one such rotating blade; a gas turbine, particularly an aircraft engine, having at least one such compressor stage or turbine stage; as well as a method for designing the blade.
Blade elements of rotating blades particularly serve for deflecting flow, in particular to withdraw work from an operating fluid, particularly exhaust gas, in a turbine stage, or in particular to compress an operating fluid, particularly air that has been sucked in, in a compressor stage.
Its geometric contour has an essential influence on the loading or stressing of the blade or stage.